Zyrcon Falconstar
Archmage Zyrcon Falconstar is a Techno Mage, Arcanist, former Ice-Cream Vendor of Silvermoon City, and an animal-lover above most Sin'dorei. Background Humble Beginnings Zyrcon has always had scholarly interests, even since birth, however his magical prowess did not shine until much later. Throughout his younger years, Zyrcon spent his time reading and writing scriptures of all sorts, educational and entertaining, all while operating his small self-owned business selling ice cream to Silvermoon City citizens. One day, on an otherwise typical pass through Falconwing Square west of Silvermoon, a pair of adventurers came under attack by a band of Wretched attackers, and looked to be barely holding out. Analyzing his situation quickly, Zyrcon knew he would be unable to physically lend a fist to the fight in time to assist the adventurers, and scooped out wads of ice cream from his cart and focused all his mind into projecting them forward. The natural magical aptitude of the Sin'dorei combined with Zyrcon's willpower turned the frozen goods into an icy projectile attack. Identical to a magi's Frostbolt spell, the dairy-treat missiles struck their target, inflicting just enough damage to chill, distract, and damage the Wretched attackers into submission. Zyrcon found himself not only impressed by his own prowess, but suggested as a competent student in the Silvermoon Mage's Academy. He enrolled and majored first in Cryomancy, the art of frost magics. The Arcane Magics Not long after his enrollment into actual magic classes, Zyrcon surrendered his small ice cream business in favor of adventuring to sharpen his skills, pay for classes, and see the world at the same time. **UNDER CONSTRUCTION** Involvement Zyrcon is a freelance scholar. His position in space and time is completely unpredictable. Because he has no guild, he has no commitments or obligations, so all of his time is free. Strategy Under Revision. Quotes *''"Being a mage is about more than just playing with magic; it's about learning all you can about everything. The fun I get to have while doing it is an added bonus!"'' *''"Remember the Funwell!"'' *''"Zap!"'' *''"What brakes?"'' *''*Firing Frostbolts* "I've got over TWENTY DIFFERENT FLAVORS OF DEATH!"'' *''"Oh sh-!"'' Trivia *Zyrcon was originally born as a joke. I created him on Khaz Modan PvE so I could stay in contact with a friend there. He was a Frost Mage and "Ice Cream Man" was a joke between us. On the journey from 1-80 on that realm, Zyrcon developed a deep roleplay personality, and when Wyrmrest Accord opened, moving Zyrcon was a top priority. He (as well as the earlier said friend) now reside happily on Wyrmrest Accord. *A lifetime of Arcane and Frost magic, as well as engineering fumes and side-effects have rendered Zyrcon sterile, though he doesn't know it (nor would he care). *Despite his joker personality, make no mistake, he has his bouts of extreme intelligence. *Zyrcon is called a "Techno Mage", an actual term coined in the Warcraft RPG books. When I made Zyrcon an Engineer, I was completely unaware there was a word for this. *Zyrcon follows my concept of a true mage; a scholar and knowledge seeker, under no banner, and completely neutral. Zyrcon openly communicates with anyone who welcomes his presence, Allied or Horde, and has a special place in his heart for other mages. *You can often find him walking around Dalaran in a Kirin Tor Mage set. No littering! See also * The Unity - Zyrcon is an honorary member of this diplomatic Alliance guild for his neutral disposition. External links * Techno Mage * Zyrcon's Armory Page Category:Blood Elf Category:Horde Mage Category:Mage Category:Horde Category:2009